There has been a technique in which a portion of a seat cover is, in a state of being hung, put and held in a groove portion formed on the surface of a seat pad, thereby attaching the seat cover, in a state with wrinkles formed in excess portions thereof stretched out, to the seat pad. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which: a linear part, e.g. a wire, is provided in a groove portion of a seat pad; base parts of plural clip members are fixed to plural portions of the linear part; and extending parts having claw-like parts in their end portions are positioned to be extending inside the groove portion. According to the technique, a locking part provided on the reverse side of the seat cover is held by the claw-like parts (clip members) provided at plural locations in the groove portion, allowing a portion of the seat cover to be held, in a state of being hung, in the groove portion.